Asylum
by tpman98
Summary: The Doctor is taken to a mental institution. Meanwhile, the Cyber men are preparing to carry out their next diabolical scheme.


I do not contain any of the characters contained in this story. Those belong to the BBC and the various producers of the series _Doctor Who_. I do own this story and all of its contents, with the exception of the characters. I am not profiting financially from the publication or distribution of this story, nor do I intend to. All rights reserved to all authors and creators.

Asylum

London, UK. June 1st, 1916 9:56:32 PM

_Boom!_ Victor awoke with a start. "That was probably just another bomber plane." He assured himself. As he laid his head back down, he heard three things; a bang, Victor's mother screaming, and a metallic voice declare in a monotone declare "Delete." As whatever was down there made its way upstairs, Victor cowered beneath his covers; whimpering "Leave me alone. I'm only nine-years old." Suddenly, his sheets were torn away from him and Victor stared in horror into a face of silver. Its eyes hollow and bore no emotion. In the same monotonous voice Victor had heard before. The silver man spoke. "You are compatible. You will become like us."

Inside the TARDIS control room, the Doctor, his faithful robot dog K-9, Strax the Sontaran, and Captain Jack Harkness hurtled towards London in the TARDIS in pursuit of an enemy ship.

"So, what exactly are we after?" Jack asked.

"A Cybermen warship," Replied the Doctor; his face stern.

"The Doctor and I purged the Cybermen armada in an attempt to rid the Universe of their filth," Strax interjected. Strax looked like an anthropomorphic potato clad in body armor.

"And this one escaped?" Jack asked.

"Emergency Temporal Shift, sir," K-9 put helpfully.

"The only problem with following them through time is that we won't know the exact time the Cybermen will exit the Time Vortex. We could very well arrive weeks after they arrive," Sighed the Doctor.

"The Cybermen could have left by then!" shouted Jack.

"Affirmative, master," K-9 agreed.

"It's worth a shot," the Doctor Responded.

Suddenly, sparks began to fly from the control panel. The TARDIS surged forwards towards London. The Doctor began going crazy with the controls. The TARDIS was designed for six people to operate the controls, so the Doctor was constantly jumping around pushing buttons.

"Current data analysis reveals that a crash is imminent." K-9 warned. The Doctor responded by taking off his coat, throwing off his fez, and yelling "Geronimo!"

London, UK. June 16th, 1940 11:00:01 AM.

_Screeeeoooowww! Screeeooow! Screeeeeeeewww!_ The TARDIS safely materialized in the middle of London. The team steps out.

"London, 1916; a truly magnificent-"The Doctor stopped short. He ran back into the TARDIS. The screen showing what time they were in read: 6/16/1940.

"Great. Now they are gone," Lamented Jack.

"Negative," K-9 piped up. "Scans for alien technology have detected the presence of Cybermen."

"So, they crashed?" asked Jack.

"Yep," The Doctor answered.

"I'm still trying to figure out why _we _didn't crash!" Strax snapped.

"Tribophysical Waveform Macro-kninetic Extrapolator," the Doctor replied, "we have a fully functional force field."

"So, what do we do now?" Jack questioned.

The Doctor threw his coat back on, donned his fez, and grinned. "The Cybermen have the answers. Let's go meet the neighbors!"

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _Harriet Jones came to the door to find quite a surprise; a captain from the Royal Air Force, a potato-like person in a suit, and a strange man in a bow tie and a fez. Bow Tie man started yelling at her.

"Blon Slitheen, I stopped you once before. You looked into the Heart of the TARDIS and you reverted back to an egg! I know because I am the Doctor and you are Blons Slitheen of Raxacoricofallapatorius!"

Blon then pulled out an alien gun and stunned the Doctor. She reached for her phone and called for an ambulance. Strax and Jack fled for the TARDIS; leaving the Doctor behind.

The Doctor awoke with a start. The first thing he noticed was that his fez was gone! Then he took time to notice his surroundings. He was in an empty room with four walls. One wall was a glass window. There was a door in the corner with no knob. The Doctor reached into his pocket for his sonic screwdriver. It wasn't there! "

Oh dear," The Doctor said.

The door opened and a man came through carrying a device used for shock therapy and began to stick wires to the Doctor's forehead. "I'm Dr. John Jones and you are sick, sir." He said. The Doctor looked out the window and saw Blons smiling. As she left the institution, the last thing she heard was the Doctor screaming.

Inside the TARDIS, Jack, Strax and K-9 were trying to make sense of what had just happened. The Doctor had just been taken to a mental institution; they still weren't any closer to finding the Cybermen.

"Who is this woman?" asked Strax

"We met her a while back," Jack explained, "her name's Blon Slitheen. She was exiled to Earth after corrupting her own planet's government. She attempted to blow up the Earth to return to her home planet Raxacoricofallapatorius. She is really Raxacoricofallapatorian in disguise. I don't know what her connection to the Cybermen is or what she is even doing here."

"Well, as the Doctor would have said, 'timey wimey, spacey wacey'." Strax put helpfully.

"I think now we need to head over to the Cybermen warship and figure out what they are up to. But this time let's sneak around the back instead of knocking on the door of the house in front of the crash site," said Jack, "the Doctor should be fine for now, but right now we need to stop the Cybermen.

The Cybermen's spacecraft was like some eerie laboratory. It was dark and high-tech equipment lay everywhere.

"The first thing to do is access the ship's log," stated K-9.

"You may be the Doctor's _pet, _but I am the most experienced one hear. I am soldier so you will listen to _me,_" snapped Strax.

"I am the clever one, sir and you're the potato one," chirped K-9.

"You sound just like the Doctor," grumbled Strax.

"Girls! Girls! You're both pretty! Can we get back to saving the world?" Jack piped up jokingly.

"Here is the log," said K-9, "They crashed here in 1916 with few casualties and-" K-9 was cut short.

"They plan to upgrade the entire planet," Strax interjected.

"Cease!" the trio whirled around to see four Cybermen.

"You are not compatible. You will be deleted."

"We got what we came for! Run!" Jack Exclaimed.

As they made a mad dash for the exit, Jack pulled out his sonic blaster and temporarily stunned the Cybermen.

Inside the TARDIS, the team began organizing a plan.

"It's settled, we have to act know!" declared Strax.

"We need the Doctor," Jack said.

"Affirmative," K-9 chirped.

"I will go and get the Doctor out." Said Jack "You two hold down the fort.

The receptionist at the institution was shocked to see a man from the Royal Air Force in the lobby.

"Who are you here to see?" She asked him.

"The Doctor is his name." He replied.

"Dr. John Jones?"

"No. The Doctor is a patient"

"Dr. John Jones is the only doctor we have!"

"_The _Doctor his first name is 'the'. His last name is 'Doctor."'

"Ok," She replied, "his room is down the hall and it will be the first door on the left."

In his room, the Doctor was sitting miserably on the floor. There were burns on his forehead. He just looked miserable.

"Give us five minutes," Jack told Dr. John Jones.

The Doctor looked up. "How did they let you in?"

"I talk to people. They talk back. Stuff gets done. While as you just materialize inside people's house," Jack replied with a smile.

"Blon made the staff believe I am mentally unstable."

"I think it's time to get out of here. Try not to lose these again," Jack said, handing the Doctor his screwdriver and fez. Then he pulled out his sonic blaster the wall was dematerialized.

"Take my hand! We are going to bounce!" He shouted as he used his time watch to materialize inside the TARDIS.

"The Cybermen plan to upgrade the entire planet," Strax explained, "they will fly over the world dropping mobile contraptions to upgrade every human."

"I know what needs to be done," The Doctor rambled, "we know the location of the warship. We can materialize onto it and find our way to the engine room. The Cybermen traveled through time. That requires a Time engine of some sort. If we can cross some wires between that and the extrapolator, the ship will begin warping around space randomly!"

"Won't the Cybermen eventually do something about it?" asked Jack.

"Once the extrapolator is running at maximum capacity, it will explode!" The Doctor replied.

"What happens if we get caught?" Strax questioned. In response, the Doctor held up the TARDIS self-destruct remote.

"We'll knock them out of the sky." The Doctor pulled a lever on the Console and they were off.

_Screeeeow! Scrrrreeeeow! Scrrrreew! _The TARDIS soared after the Cybermen's warship, which was already rising into the sky.

"Brace for impact," K-9 warned.

You're going to kill us all!" snapped Strax.

The Doctor simply grinned and cried "Geronimo!"

_Crash! _The Police box smashed through the hull and into the engine room.

The Doctor unplugged the circuitry for the Extrapolator and made a mad dash for the door. "Impossible." The Doctor found himself face to face with a squadron of Cybermen!

"They knew we were coming." The Doctor gasped. He dropped the Extrapolator.

"Yes, we did," a voice replied.

A man stepped out of the shadows. He was tall, dark haired, clad in leather. His eyed were as steely as the Cybermen. "I am Victor." His voice was as cold as the Cybermen. "We have been expecting you. Come along." The squadron led the Doctor out of the engine room. They paid no notice to the Extrapolator lying on the floor.

The Doctor was led down a series of maze-like hallways before coming to a room labeled: Laboratory D.

"I discovered the Cybermen when I was but a boy. I was too young to be upgraded, but they knew I would be compatible. I was taken into service and we plotted to upgrade all of the Earth. After analyzing the Cybermen's defeats, they all were a result of the actions of one man. You, Doctor." A screen came on with a montage showing all the times the Doctor had defeated the Cybermen.

"You see, Doctor," Victor went on. "Time lords were once thought to be incompatible. Upon analysis of Time lord physiology, we have made an upgrade just for you."

"What makes you think I haven't prepared to defend myself?" The Doctor shot back. "I have in my hand the TARDIS' Self-destruct remote! At the push of _this _button, you are your itsy-bitsy boat goes up in a ball of fire!"

"And you with it!" Victor pointed out.

"Occupational hazard!" The Doctor shot back. "No matter what you do, you can't control me. As we speak, my companions are rigging your vessel to warp across the rift in the Time Vortex! Your precious warship will be destroyed!"

"And you shall perish with the Cybermen." One of the Cybermen pointed out. At that moment, the ship began to violently shake and lights began to flicker. _Scrreeeeow! Scrrrreeeeow! Scrrrreew! _"I wouldn't be so sure." Said the Doctor with a grin as the TARDIS materialized around him. The Police box then proceeded to dematerialize again, leaving the Warship as it exploded on the Rift. Strax walked over with Blons Slitheen, no longer wearing Harriet's skin. She appeared as her true self; wrinkled skin, big, black, lidless eyes, and completely green.

"This _Wretch _snuck aboard, sir."

"I should have a nice place for you," the Doctor grinned, "behind bars in the TARDIS' holding room. Take her away!"

"No!" Blons screeched.

"Come with me, villain," Strax snapped.

As Strax dragged her away, The Doctor knelt down beside K-9. He knew that only K-9 could have sent the TARDIS to him. K-9 could access the TARDIS interface. No one else who had been on the ship could have done that.

"You're a good dog. Sending the TARDIS back for me? Brilliant!"

"Thank you, master" Chirped K-9.

"Well, if you're done bonding with your tin dog." Jack interjected with a smile. "I need to get back to running Torchwood." He held out his hand so that the Doctor could disable his Time watch with the sonic screwdriver, as he always does when Jack leaves.

"Just out those doors" Said the Doctors. As Jack left, The Doctor, Strax, and K-9 set off on their next adventure. _Scrreeeeow! Scrrrreeeeow! Scrrrreew! _


End file.
